Many computer operating systems are configured to show content in one or more windows on the screen. When multiple windows are displayable at the same time, the system can provide for user control of the window as to its creation, position and/or size on the screen. This manipulation is to be distinguished from the user's interaction with content presented in the window. On some desktop displays a window is provided with a frame or other border that surrounds the window, and that may have touchpoints for manipulation using a cursor, and/or buttons for resizing. In displays of a smaller size, such as on mobile devices, window manipulation is sometimes provided for by way of a meta input, for example a multi-touch gesture, a double tap action, or a modal selection.